Equinox
by jaded-alchemist
Summary: The compilation of bloopers, outakes, general nonsense and things that just don't fit from Defy the Stars. The ones that I'm fond of any ways....


The following is an unedited out take from Defy the stars…I can't put it anywhere and it serves no purpose….but I like it too much to destroy it. It's also incredibly unfinished…. But I suppose you'll like it anyways.

The doorframe to Harry's room was swollen from the constant humidity; it grated against the side of the door loudly, sounding much like a chair leg scraping against a wooden floor when he attempted to force it into place. The sound was irritating and the process of forcing the door shut was cumbersome. Harry grit his teeth as he squinted at it, the blurry grain of the wood only serving to irritate him more as he was once again reminded of his current plight. Harry groaned as he heard the floor beside Remus' side of the bed creak. He pushed himself away from his doorway and made his way carefully down the stairs, into the kitchen.

Upon reaching the doorway to the kitchen Harry stopped to listen to Remus' footsteps as he meandered about his bedroom, then into the hall. The small telling creaks stopped by the stairs and lingered before turning and moving into the bathroom, the door shut and the shower started moments later. Harry let out a small sigh of relief and made a beeline for the lower cabinet where he knew the pots and pans were usually stored. The door swung open easily to reveal an empty inside and Harry frowned in confusion, he opened the next cabinet. Empty. In his confusion the slight brunette opened each cabinet, becoming more and more confused with each empty cupboard he discovered. His confusion morphed into un-amusement when he discovered a single spoon in the silverware drawer. Lips pulled down into a grimace and eyes narrowed at the spoon he held between his thumb and forefinger. Harry straightened his spine slowly, toes curling around his plaid pajama bottoms. Slowly he turned to look at the kitchen sink, noting suspiciously that there was only a single blurry pan resting innocently against the side. He shifted his dubious expression to the immediate lower left of the sink.

Had Harry been wearing his glasses, he would have noticed that the dishwasher's usually gleaming black surface was covered in handprints reminiscent of something out of a horror movie. As he moved forward, spoon still gripped between his two fingers and now held above his shoulder, he would have noticed the machine shift of its own accord ever so slightly. As the young wizard's left hand extended out ever so casually towards the handle of the machine, had he been able to see properly he would have noticed that the handle he was reaching for seemed to crease ever so slightly.

His small hand wrapped itself around the handle and Harry tugged at the door, expecting it to open, what he didn't expect was for it to let out a gurgling, humming snarl before he found himself on his back. Harry let out a surprised gasp, green eyes blinking rapidly as he stared dazedly up at the ceiling. The clanking machine toddled its way from under the counter, door slightly ajar as it rocked and swayed towards Harry, knob twisting its way from 'off' to 'rinse'. Water began dripping out from the corners of the door as it opened and closed its dishwasher equivalent of jaws.

Harry had propped himself up on his elbows, head up off of the floor to stare at the machine as it made its way closer to him, disbelief clear on his face. "Slytherin's shorts…" he intoned softly. The machine ambled awkwardly closer to Harry, snapping its door sharply at the young man.

"Harry!" Remus' voice was panicked and Harry pushed himself backwards with the heels of his bare feet, hand fisting around the spoon out of reflex. He glanced backwards at the kitchen doorway where the older man stood. Remus' hair was wet and disheveled, his left hand clasped around the ends of the towel that he had thrown around his waist. Harry turned to look at the advancing machine "The spoon, Harry!" Harry snapped his head around to stare incredulously at the half naked werewolf standing in the doorway.

Harry raised the spoon up to point at the dishwasher still staring at Remus as if he had grown a third grotesquely deformed arm out of his thigh. "Dishwasher!" incredulity colored his voice. The machine gurgled menacingly as it closed in on Harry's feet.


End file.
